Loving the Ice-Princess
by AuteurDivin
Summary: Renowned beauty Kaneko Yumi enrolls in Shitenhouji as a transfer student from the States. But despite her seemingly impenetrable and icy attitude, the school's heart throb Shiraishi Kuranosuke takes a special interest in her, determined to discover what lies hidden underneath her stoic expression and cold beauty. ShiraishixOC Read and review! :)


"Hey, hey, did you hear? We're getting a transfer student!" Hitoji Yuuji, member one of the Idiotic Pair, proclaimed excitedly to his teammates.

"Hmm? Really? How intriguing," came a casual, laid-back drawl.

"Geez, really! Capt'n, couldn't you even _try _to sound more interested?" Idiotic Pair member two, Konjiki Koharu pouted.

The captain of Shitenhouji's formidable tennis team Shiraishi Kuranosuke leaned back nonchalantly and pulled his toned arms upwards in a morning stretch. "It's not that I'm not interested, Koharu," Shiraishi yawned. "Transfer students aren't that rare. And besides, we'll be introduced to him soon enough."

"Her." The prodigy second-year Zaizen Hikaru mirrored his captain's yawn. "I heard from some passing classmates."

"Oh? A girl? Her, then." Shiraishi said matter-of-factly while the Idiotic Pair squealed in unison. "A girl, a girl!"

"I hope she's cute," self-proclaimed speed star Oshitari Kenya mumbled drowsily while furiously rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to escape sleep.

As the regular members each walked through the school gates, small shrieks and hushed giggles spread throughout the on-looking girls like wildfire. "Wow, look at the second-year, Zaizen-kun! He's so cute!"

"Eh, really? I prefer Kenya-kun; he looks _amazing_ when he runs!"

There was a steady stream of gossiping and high-pitched squeals, which the tennis team members studiously ignored. After a good ten minutes of exchanging information, opinions, and secret snapshots (honorable results of determined stalking) one voice could be heard above all the others.

"Yeah, they're all so handsome, but really…none of them can even _compare_ with the captain."

"You're so right!"

"Mhmm!"

"I mean, his hair!"

"That smile!"

"Those toned arms!"

"His abs!"

"Eh?! You've seen him shirtless?!" The girls then proceeded to ask one another a slew of questions regarding the tennis club captain's glorious upper body.

One by one, the regulars began biting their lips in a desperate attempt to suppress their laughter. In less than five seconds, their resolves failed. Amidst his howling team members, Shiraishi remained silent, though the tips of his ears were a tell-tale red.

"Absurdly popular as ever, aren't ya, Shiraishi?" Kenya managed to wheeze out in-between bouts of snickering.

Shiraishi sighed.

"But have you really Capt'n?" The Idiotic Duo asked eagerly while wiping away their tears.

"Have I really what?"

"Practiced shirtless before your admirers!"

Shiraishi colored in mild embarrassment.

"Of course I haven't," he mumbled, raking a careless hand through his sandy-gray hair.

And before anyone on the team could poke fun at the captain's obvious discomfort, there came (to the captain's great relief) a distraction.

"Woah, what kind of car is that?"

"I dunno, but it looks ridiculously expensive!"

Curious, the tennis team regulars headed over to a mob of their classmates who stood a few meters away from a glimmering silver Lamborghini. Kenya gave a low whistle.

"Wow, is Shitenhouji getting its Atobe Keigo?"

Shiraishi, for the first time this morning, looked interested. "Yeah, whoever's in that car, I think he could really give Atobe a run for his money!"

But when the car door finally opened, Shiraishi saw not a he, but a she. The Shitenhouji students watched in rapt silence as they saw first two long, slim legs, followed by a cascade of chestnut-brown hair. The girl fully stepped out onto the pavement, and Shiraishi's breath caught slightly when he saw her face - large, almond-shaped hazel eyes, high, sculpted cheekbones, small but full red lips, and a natural rosy flush to her smooth, creamy complexion. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Our…transfer student?" Shiraishi said, slightly dazed.

Hearing his voice, the girl inclined her head to his direction. Honey-gold orbs met gray. Shiraishi, seemingly mesmerized, could only continue to stare. He was amazed and certainly appreciative of her beauty, but it was the look in her eyes – mild but detached curiosity, straightforwardness, and a certain, glowing intensity – that made him unable to look away. Looking slightly flustered, the girl looked down, breaking eye contact, and Shiraishi took a step back, his mind reeling.

Taking note of his short, erratic breathing, his clenched fists, and his wildly thumping heartbeat, Shiraishi thought drily to himself, _'Transfer students aren't that rare'. Huh, my very own words, coming back to haunt me. I've never seen anything like her…Where in the world did she come from? Why here, why now? _And among these thoughts, was one that caused Shiraishi to grimace slightly in self-reprobation. _I want her. _


End file.
